Bothering Seph
by skyedragon2
Summary: A short little humorous oneshot about what happens when Sephiroth finally loses his patience with Zack.


**A/N: This is a short little one shot that my friend and I came up with while we were fangirl spazzing over Final Fantasy VII. I know this is soooo over done but it's fun all the same :D**

There was a creak of floor boards and a muffled curse as whoever was trying to sneak into Sephiroth's office stumbled into some solid object. The resonating _thunk_ that the collision made was enough to pull the General's attention away from the reports he was supposed to be reading and directed at his door. He sighed, only one person could make that much noise on an espionage mission.

"Zackary Fair, a normal person would just knock on the door if they needed something." He said just loud enough to be heard through the oak wood. The door creaked open and a dark head poked through, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now where's the fun in that? Just trying to make your day a little more exciting…sir!" he tacked on the last part after a moment of thought. Normally Sephiroth was fine with the Gongagan omitting the honorary title but other times it'd get Zack into a hell of a lot of trouble. Better safe then sorry.

Sephiroth sighed again, this time with a hint of exasperation, "Is there something I can do for you or are you here just to bother me?"

Zack had situated himself in one of the comfy, leather chairs that faced Sephiroth's desk and had felt the need to swing his muddy combat boots to rest on top of the pile of reports that were due back to Director Lazard later that day. "Wow, Seph! Are you like psychic?"

"No, you're just predictable." The silver haired warrior muttered, tugging his papers back out from underneath Zack's feet and brushing them free of debris. Zack laughed loudly and held a hand over his heart, "Oh Seph, you wound me!"

The taller man turned his attention back to his work as Zack began to regale about all the exciting things that happened to him early that day, which actually weren't that exciting to begin with. But you had to give the man props; he sure could make getting a lecture from Angeal about how not to use the vending machine as a punching bag sound like a life or death battle. Sephiroth, who hadn't been listening, too intent on his paper work, didn't notice when Zack fell silent. He did notice however when the younger man grabbed a strand of his hair and tugged.

"Hey Seph!"

_Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away._

"Seph!!!" Tug, tug.

_Deep breathes. Now how exactly did B Unit capture the Wutai remnants? Oh yes, there it is. _

"Sephiiirooooth!" Sharper tugs this time as well as a poke in his side. He shot a menacing Mako enhanced death glare towards Zack and continued his silent treatment.

"Hey Seph, hey Seph, hey Seph, hey Seph!" Each use of his name was accompanied by an irritating poke. Finally Sephiroth had had enough.

"WHAT!"

Zack seemed unfazed by the fact that the planet's strongest, most feared SOLDIER operative had lost what little patience he possessed and that all of his pent up frustration was about to be released upon Zack.

"Hi!"

A fuming General snatched Zack up by the collar of his SOLDIER uniform and dragged the wailing man out of his office and down the hall, leaving confused and worried Shin-ra employees in their wake.

-----

Angeal was just on his way back to the SOLDIER floor when he noticed a small patch of cadets clustered around a window, whispering amongst themselves and pointing outside. He approached the group, following their points wit his gaze and saw about the most amusing sight he'd seen since Genesis's drunken cross dressing episode at the annual Shin-ra Christmas party.

Somehow The Puppy had gotten himself chained up to a stake that stood in the middle of the SOLDIER training ground, a silver, metal collar connecting him to the pole, which he was tugging uselessly against.

_Hmmmm, tonight's gonna be pretty quiet. Maybe I'll finally finish that book I've been meaning to read._

**A/N: Poor Zack, left out all alone! Don't worry, someone will come to save him….maybe….lol I had fun with this story, just something amusing and cheery after my last rather depressing Fanfiction I was writing. Review if you like it!**


End file.
